


Food Diary

by leonheart2012



Series: Peter's Weight Kink [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, College, Cute, Feeding Kink, First Person, Fluffy, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Omorashi (very brief), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: Peter is super into Ned's weight; he's the perfect size. Just squishy enough to give the best cuddles, and just fit enough to get up the dorm stairs without dying. He would never want to change anything about Ned, but feeding him, then resting his head on Ned's belly gives him a thrill like no other. When they first got to university, Ned was willing to let Peter feed him all throughout the day, but after they got strange looks, he shied away from it. So, one night, Peter suggests something.





	1. Ground Rules

I leaned back in my chair, stretching. Ned hadn’t finished his work yet, so I got myself busy cooking dinner. By the time I was plating up, Ned had finished, and had migrated into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around my waist and pressing kisses up and down my neck.

“Ned,” I laughed, “I’ll mess up the portions.”

He shrugged and kept going.

“Alright, fine.” I put another piece of chicken on his plate. “Looks like you just earned yourself more food, Ned. And you know there’s no doing anything else until you’ve finished.”

“You always say that like I’m five. We’re in university, Peter!” He protested, but I could feel his smile on the back of my neck. His hands were roaming over my chest, refusing to let me slip away from him.

In retaliation, I placed another glob of mashed potato on his plate. After two more pieces of chicken and three more scoops of potato, he finally relented. I took our plates back to the table and ate my food quickly. This was my favourite time; during the day, I couldn’t hand-feed Ned because we took different classes, in different parts of the campus. Sure, we had a few classes that overlapped, but people had given us strange looks, and Ned had felt uncomfortable, so we stopped. Now, the only time I got to watch my boyfriend eat, and got to help him achieve an empty plate, was when we were alone in our dorm room.

After my own plate was cleared of food, I slid closer to him and picked up his knife and fork. We’d been keeping on top of our work-outs, so we both hadn’t gained all that much weight, but I delighted in feeding Ned, and would never want him to lose his puppy fat. It made me happy to see him sitting there with a full belly while we cuddled on the couch watching movies, and it was more than amazing to have his rolls of fat to hold onto while we had sex.

In short, life with Ned was amazing, and I never wanted it to change.

 

Ned’s stomach was making noises at me as I listened to it, my ear pressed into the soft flesh of his belly. I smiled up at him.

“Is it time for dessert, baby?”

Ned groaned. “Peter, please, no. I’m still so full.”

I relaxed back into him, shrugging my shoulders. “If you say so.”

I could tell that Ned was immediately suspicious. He was right to be; I never gave up that easily when it came to food. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

There was a long silence. “I...Peter, are you okay?”

“Yeah. Why do you ask?”

“Well...you...you’re always eager to feed me.”

I shrugged again. “I just thought you might like a break tonight.” In truth, I wasn’t upset. I just had a proposition to present, and wanted him to be in the right mood for receiving it. I’d hoped that some ice cream might be the right moment for it, but on second thought, maybe wary was better. I wasn’t so sure about it myself.

Sighing, I pushed myself up off him and looked him in the eye. “How would you feel...” I paused, hoping against hope that he’d be down to at least give it a go. “How would you feel about me giving you a meal plan, so I can monitor how much you eat even while you’re away from me at classes? Not as like, a control thing, just...I like knowing what...” I closed my eyes. “God, it sounds so creepy. Sorry, forget I asked.”

I flopped back onto his belly, trying not to die of embarrassment. Ned didn’t say anything for a long time, but he was stroking my back and carding his fingers through my hair, which was always a good sign.

After another two episodes of the show we were watching, and I’d started thinking he might have forgotten about it, he spoke up.

“Okay, let’s do it. For a little bit, see if we like it.”

I blinked, sure I’d hallucinated it. Then, I shot up off his stomach and looked at him with wide eyes. “Really?”

“Really. It sounds like it could be fun.” His cheeks took on that adorable pink glow. “Will there be...you know, punishments? If I don’t eat what you tell me to?”

“Only if you want there to be.” I said, kissing him fiercely. “You are the best boyfriend in existence, you know that?”

“No. Because you are.”

 

“What about this one? It has enough room, and it’s small enough to fit in your pocket.” I asked, holding out a thick black diary. It was indeed small enough to fit into one of his pockets; it looked even smaller than an A7 sheet of paper. The thickness might be conspicuous, but almost everyone around here was carting a corporate-style diary.

Ned shrugged. “I don’t know. I think this one suits me better, but it’s expensive.” He made a face at it.

“Did you forget that all my school expenses are going on Mr. Stark’s tab? Get whatever you want.” I planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek. “I’m basically your sugar daddy.” I whispered in his ear, making him shiver.

“Ew! Gross. Besides, I’m older than you.”

I shrugged. “Anyone can be a sugar daddy.” An old man glared at us and shuffled away uncomfortably. Ned still looked unsure. “Look, if it makes you uncomfortable, we can get something just as nice for less. It’ll always be cheaper away from the city. Hey! Maybe we could order online? Or you could just get one of those exercise books. It’s not like anyone would know the difference.”

We ended up leaving with an exercise book – only 64 pages, but I was determined to make this last.

 

We sat at the table, the book open to its first, crisp page in front of me. “Okay, well, let’s start slow. I’m making waffles tomorrow morning for breakfast. You usually have four, right?”

Ned nodded, smiling, but looking slightly nervous.

“Well,” I was nervous myself, “we’re trying to eat healthy, right? So let’s mark down three,” I did just that, “and add some fruit.” I thought about what to do specifically. “Think you can eat two apples and...five strawberries?”

He nodded. “That sounds like a light meal when it comes to us.”

“I didn’t want to get too crazy right off the bat.” I repeated, rubbing my sweaty palms against my trousers. “What do you usually eat for lunch?”

Ned shrugged. “Depends, I guess.”

“What did you have yesterday?”

“Um...a muffin and...that leftover cake you made for my birthday. I think I also ate a mandarin, but that could have been the day before.” I struggled to hide my smile, but Ned caught it. “What?”

“Oh, nothing. You just...have really great lunches, Ned.” I reached over the table and held his hand. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.”

The food plan was abandoned on the table as we moved to the bedroom, where we spent the rest of the afternoon, completely forgetting that I had an evening class until I was already ten minutes late.

“I’ll see you when I get back!” I shouted at him from the door while pulling on shoes and hoping desperately that I didn’t look as though I’d just had my brains fucked out by my roommate.

 

Ned was asleep by the time I got back, and I wrote out the rest of the meal plan, keeping on the light side.

After that was done, I made the promised waffles and put them in the fridge. I left a note for him to send me a picture of everything he ate, before and after, before creeping into bed and snuggling up to him.

He had a morning class tomorrow, and I probably wouldn’t be awake to see him off, so I gave him his goodbye kiss then before closing my eyes and slipping into an exhausted, dreamless sleep.

 

My phone was buzzing. Groaning, I rolled over and stared at my phone until I realised it wouldn’t do anything until I unlocked it. After I’d given up on the fingerprint scanner and typed in my password manually, I finally got to see that I had three missed calls and four messages. Three of the messages were from Ned, but the rest of the attempted contact was from May.

I called her back, apologising for sleeping through her calls. Then I apologised for not calling her sooner, before apologising for not going to see her. After that, I apologised for not posting to social media enough to let her know I was alive, then apologised for not making it to class on time as much as I’d promised.

After finding some excuse to hang up, I hastened to open Ned’s messages. The first was a picture of his three waffles, coated in maple syrup, served with a large dollop of butter, the two apples and five strawberries in one of our yellow bowls that May had insisted on buying us. They’d honestly felt like a wedding gift, and the tears and speech certainly hadn’t helped that impression.

Over the picture, he’d added the caption ‘thanks for the breakfast, baby. It was really good. Love you.’

I smiled, swiping to the next message. An empty plate and bowl, washed, upside down on the dish rack.

The last message was just text. ‘Hope you have a good day, sleepy head. I’ll be back after lunch. Look out for my pictures. :)’

I sent him a quick reply to let him know that I was awake before getting started on cleaning up our dorm.

 

I forgot completely about my phone until Ned opened the front door. “Hey, I bumped into M J on the way up. She invited us to a party on Friday. I said we’d go. Hope that’s alright.”

“Yeah, that’s cool." I paused, an idea occuring to me. "As long as I can say what and when you drink...”

He looked a little uncomfortable. “Won’t people like...notice?”

“No, they’ll all be too focused on getting drunk or laid. We’ll be fine. But only if you want to.” I assured him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and kissing his cheek. “This is all completely optional. We can stop any time you want.”

“Okay.” He kissed me full on the lips, and we got lost in that activity for a while.

Finally, he got up to get a glass of water. “Did you see the pictures I sent you?” He called from the kitchen.

“Oh! Right.” I got my phone and looked at the messages on my phone. There were two, one a picture of his lunch; an orange and poppy seed muffin, a muesli bar and a pear, the other a picture of two wrappers and a pear core. “Nice.” I gave him a kiss. “You did it.”

His cheeks got that lovely pink glow again, and he buried his face in my neck, where he nuzzled into me.

“Do you like that?” I asked him, gently massaging his scalp. “Do you want me to tell you that you’ve been a good boy, eating everything I asked you to?”

He moaned softly, nuzzling even closer. I took it as a good sign.

“I know you’ll do so well tonight, eating everything on your list. I made meatballs and pasta for dinner.” I knew he loved that meal; May had made it for us almost every time he'd come to my place as a kid. “And I made another cake while you were out. Will you be a good boy for me and eat a nice, big piece?”

He bobbed his head.

“Say it for me, baby.” I hoped I wasn't pushing it, but he seemed to be enjoying the attention.

“I’ll be a good boy.” He said, just above a whisper. “I’ll eat whatever you want me to.”

I hummed in appreciation, not stopping my hand in his hair. He sighed against me and wrapped his arms around my waist. “Thank you for doing this.” I whispered. “It means a lot to me that you’ll go along with my crazy ideas.”

“I really like your crazy ideas. They usually involve me.”

 

That night, we ate dinner as usual, then cuddled on the couch, watching TV. “So, how did you find today?” I asked in the end credits of an episode. I held my breath, hoping for a positive response. I'd really enjoyed myself - I just hoped that Ned felt the same.

“It was fun. I was kind of nervous, but no one gave me any weird looks, and it was...good. I kind of liked it.”

I kissed his cheek. “That’s awesome. So, are we green-lit for tomorrow?”

He took a deep breath. “Yeah. We are.”


	2. Wednesday and Thursday

I woke up with Ned on my chest. While I did love his weight, that appreciation diminished somewhat when I was pressed underneath it while he was unconscious. I shimmied my way out from underneath him and pushed some toast into the toaster, hoping it was on the setting I liked – it was always a gamble here. Ned liked his a healthy brown, but I preferred mine...well, think warm bread.

The toast popped up with a happy _ding,_ a light grill mark showing that it was on the setting I liked. With a wolfish grin, I transferred my breakfast to a plate, drowned the whole thing in butter, and smeared peanut butter onto the toast.

“Morning.” Ned said from the doorway to our bedroom. We’d had a good night, rolling around until our neighbour banged on the wall and told us to go to sleep. No orgasms had resulted, but it was still nice to just have him there with me. We'd gotten to the stage in our relationship where sex didn't require orgasms to be good.

“Morning.”

He padded over and pecked my cheek before making a face at my plate. I could never convert him to being a 'warm bread enthusiast'. “What’s on my list?”

I smiled warmly at him. “Still want to?”

“Yeah. I said so last night, didn’t I?”

“Hmm.” I shrugged, setting aside my now-empty plate and walking past him to the kitchen – which was really just a collection of five small cupboards, two drawers, a sink, a kettle, a microwave, an oven, a toaster and a fridge, all shoved into a corner of the apartment, as if someone was hoping that it would be missed at first glance. “Let me see what we’ve got.” As I rounded the corner of the table, I stubbed my toe; an unfortunately regular occurrence.

I opened the fridge and saw leftovers from last night, as well as two leftover waffles. When I turned away from the fridge to ask him how that sounded, I saw him right behind me. He’d been planning to sneak up on me, despite my spider senses. He sighed and let his arms drop to his sides.

“Ha, ha, not today, Ned.” I held up the plate of waffles. “We have these,” I set them down and picked up the leftovers, “or this. Take your pick.”

“Hmm.” He worried his lip. “I’ll have the waffles. Meatballs can be lunch.”

“Alright.” I put the plate of waffles into the microwave and replaced the leftovers in the fridge. As we waited for Ned’s breakfast to be done, I wrapped my arms around his ample waist and rocked gently from foot to foot, like we were slow dancing at a high-school dance. He sighed happily and hugged me back, rocking with me.

The microwave beeped, but we kept on going. It beeped again, only to be ignored. Again, again, again.

“Ugh! Fine!” I pulled away reluctantly and opened the microwave, and a puff of black smoke billowed out. Ned coughed through his laughter.

“How long did you put it in for?”

I felt my face flush. “I don’t know. I wasn’t really paying attention.”

Ned cuddled up to me again. “It’s alright. Maybe we could go out for breakfast? There’s the student-run cafe downstairs, which is always nice.”

I warmed at his attempt to cheer me. “Okay.” I didn’t make any move to leave, though, and neither did he. We both just stood in the middle of our pathetic little kitchen clutching each other.

Finally, his stomach gave a loud growl of protest, making us both laugh. “Let’s go take a shower.” He said, pulling away and grabbing his shower kit from its place by the door. I followed suit, then trailed behind him, taking the time to appreciate how nice his ass looked in his pyjamas.

No one gave us strange looks when we got into the same shower stall as each other anymore. In fact, there had barely been any from the beginning. All the boys had developed these unspoken rules of courtesy around the showers. A few newcomers inevitably broke one at some point, and would be made an example of - by being barred from the showers for two weeks - and then, everyone would know not to mess with the system. The rules were as follows:

One – no sex. No matter who it was with, you kept that to your dorm rooms and reasonable hours.

Two – no showers past midnight. You want a drunk wash-off? Do it before midnight or after seven am. No exceptions.

Three – girls are cool as long as you stick to rule one and aren’t a creep about it. They are untouchable while they’re here.

Four – you see something, it’s not your damn business, and you’d better keep your mouth shut. As long as it doesn’t violate the other three rules, you didn’t say anything. Turn your head and do your own thing before leaving.

These rules meant that if you saw someone crying their eyes out in one of the stalls, you left them to it, and if you saw them shooting heroine, well, maybe you could say something to one of the campus counsellors, but you left them to their business. It was a good system, overall.

So, when Ned and I crowded into one of the cramped stalls, no one looked twice.

We washed off quickly, because the water was on a timer, but it was nice to spend the time together anyway.

Once we’d finished and dressed for the day, we made our way downstairs, dropping our things off at our dorm. The cafe downstairs was not busy at all. There was one other young man there, glaring at his laptop which sat open on the table in front of him, a half-eaten croissant on a plate beside him. His black hair was swooped over his forehead in an ‘emo’ style, and the bags under his eyes made him look almost like a zombie.

We sat near a window and ordered a stack of pancakes.

Minutes later, they were presented in front of us in a steaming pile. We thanked the waitress and tucked in, but I only ate one; the rest I put on Ned’s plate, and he was all too happy to gobble them up. I smiled fondly at him and cupped his cheek, which was slightly sticky from the syrup.

“You ready to go?”

“Yeah.” We made our way to our first class, which we had together. Once a fortnight, we shared a whole day together; tech studies followed by study hall and then finally, gym.

In tech studies, we wrote our notes before digging into our projects. The teacher didn't really care all that much; he would have a powerpoint that was practically copied and pasted from the text book - which I'm sure was some form of illegal - and then would let us carry on with whatever we wqanted to do. Some people would use the time to do stuff for other classes, using it like another study period, but others actually did their tech assignments.

In our study period, we sat pressed against each other, working on our own studies. We had three classes that we didn't share; Ned took Computer Science, Programming and Introduction to IT, and I took Photography, Journalism and Creative Writing. I had been surprised to learn that they were two seperate courses, but they were both light work courses, so I could take them at the same time while still having time for web-slinging around the city. Or, as I'd been doing recently, having sex with my boyfriend.

At the gym, we shared the equipment, moving from one activity to the next together until we’d spent a total of two hours there. We'd each gotten a training regimen from the man who ran the gym (no one knew if he was actually paid by the university or not, but he was a permanent feature, and he looked so good he could have been a Renaissance era sculpture), and we stuck to that. He would occasionally make rounds of the gym and call out either encouragement or reprimands depending on how you were doing. He never actually talked to anyone about anything other than fitness, and slammed down protien shakes like there was no tomorrow.

It was dark by the time we’d gotten back to our room for the night, and we were exhausted. We opted for Indian takeaway and ate it from the containers on our floor while we played cards.

“Did you want to play strip poker?” I asked cheekily, making reference to my seventeenth birthday. No matter how many times I said it, it would always spark the pink glow in his chubby cheeks.

Tonight, he agreed, and so I dealt out the cards.

Ten rounds later, we were both sitting in our boxers. It didn’t really help that, since we’d known each other so long, we knew when we were lying to each other.

He threw his cards at me. “Alright, alright. You win.” He got up to strip out of his final layer of clothing, but I stopped him.

We kissed in the middle of the room for a while before moving on to the bedroom. My arms looped around his middle and held him close to me as we had sex for the third time in two days. A part of me wondered if there were going to be any adverse reactions to having so much sex, but the other part of me didn’t care.

In the end, we were both too tired to finish, so we just snuggled up together and fell asleep.

 

I slipped out of bed early. Ned was still fast asleep, but I had classes to go to. I hastily wrote down what I wanted him to eat, and then left the apartment, my hair still in disarray and my eyes still gummy from sleep.

When I had finished my classes, I had a few messages from Ned, so I took the time to open them while I stood in line waiting for lunch.

The first picture was of his bowl of cereal, followed by a picture of it washed and drying in the dish rack. Next was a picture of his lunch, which was considerably larger than yesterday – he had a big bowl of pasta and just behind it, I could see one of his friends from class; a boy named Miles. The last picture was of his empty plate.

There was just one more message. _I love you_. I responded in kind and got stuck into my own lunch, which was a generous slice of pizza with every topping imaginable.

 

“So, Friday tomorrow.” I said, earning a disinterested hum from Ned, who was in his boxers and an old t-shirt, playing video games. “That means we have to make a decision about going to that party.” I reminded him.

That, thankfully, got his attention. He paused his game and turned around to look at me. “I...if you really think that no one’ll be able to tell, then...sure, let’s go.”

“Okay. But if at any point you want to go, just let me know by...pressing your hand into my side, like this.” I touched him firmly on his left side with an open palm, just under his breast.

“Okay.” His cheeks had that honeyed glow again, and it was taking most of my willpower not to abandon my coursework and kiss him senseless. It looked like he was having the same dilemma, but with his game. After what felt like an eternity, I tore my gaze away and went back to my equations.

The productivity didn’t last long, though. Just minutes later, I was on Ned’s lap, my fingers in his hair, his hands quickly finding their way to cup my ass.

We were so distracted, we didn’t hear the door open, but when I next opened my eyes, I got the full view of Tony Stark, shocked, in the middle of our living room. His eyes were huge, and his mouth hung open. Ned was kissing at my neck still, but I’d gone completely rigid. It didn’t take long for Ned to catch on.

“Peter? What’s...” He trailed off when he caught sight of Mr. Stark. His cheeks flushed and he scrambled to pick up his shirt that had been flung to the other side of the room and find some clean shorts.

“So...” Mr. Stark started. “So, you’re...I thought Ned was your best friend?”

“He’s also my boyfriend.”

“So when...when you asked about that program…?”

I felt my cheeks heat. “Uh...yeah. I was worried you might have seen us. Guess not though, huh?” I laughed nervously, rubbing the back of my neck. “ _Anyway_ , was there a reason you were here?”

“Uh...” He blinked a few times. “Yeah, of course. I wanted to...to see how your studies were going. How you...were going.”

“Things are going great.” I informed him, hoping that the couch would suddenly get very hungry and swallow me whole. “Things are...great. And May’s doing fine. She’s...yeah. I’m making it to all my classes and stuff.” There was a long, awkward pause.

Finally, Mr. Stark took a random, big gulp of air. “Right, yeah. Good. Well, I’ll uh...see you later. You two, um, be safe, and all that.” He cringed at his own awkward dialogue. “Uh...sorry. I guess I’ll...call you. Yeah.”

With that, he closed the door, and I fell back onto the couch, burying my face in my hands. Ned burst out laughing, and I threw one of the pillows at him. “It’s not funny. God, I wish I could die. That was so embarrassing!”

“At least he knows now.” He came over and pried my hands away from my face. “Why didn’t he know, anyway? I thought you would have told him about us.”

“It never really came up. I don’t usually talk about my personal stuff with him.” I looked up at him through my eyelashes. “Did...does that...are you upset about that?”

“No.” He kissed my temple. “I was just curious.” He kept pressing kisses all over my face.

“Why are you doing this?”

“Because I was really enjoying myself.”

I conceded that point and allowed myself to sink back into our previous activities, but this time with Ned’s considerable weight on top of me. I was in heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, another chapter! Didn't take as long as I thought it would. I'm pretty excited about the next chapter, but I want to make it an absolute banger, so it might take a bit longer...maybe. We'll see.  
> Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please leave kudos and comments, they really make my day, and thank you to everyone who's already shown support. :)


	3. Party Night

We spent all day Friday texting each other back and forth. Ned sent me pictures of his lunch just like I’d asked him to, but we’d already become lax on writing down what I wanted him to eat. I just got excited thinking about all that food sitting nice and snug in his stomach. If I were being completely honest, I think I might have been developing a serious kink for vore, but I would never have the confidence to tell Ned about it. I think that might have been just the wrong side of too weird.

But he seemed to be alright with me telling him what he could drink at the party, so I was getting plenty of happy tingles about that.

When the time to actually attend came around, we were so psyched up that we were probably vibrating. We knocked on MJ’s door. She opened it, took one look at us and stepped out into the hall.

“Alright, losers,” she said, ignoring our whines of protest at the names, “I know from the looks on your faces that you have something planned. Just so you know, if you do anything to my dorm room, you’re gonna be in big trouble.”

Ned looked uncomfortable, so I held up my hand to ask for a moment alone. She sighed and rolled her eyes, but obliged me.

“Ned, it’s alright. You can still opt out of this. But, MJ isn’t letting us into her apartment until we tell her something, so...do you want to opt out and we can say we were planning some stupid prank but she caught us out and we’ve changed our mind, do you want to tell her that anyway, but still go through with the plan, or are you okay with us telling MJ what we’re going to be doing?”

He chewed his lip. “I...I want to at least give it a chance, and I know MJ’s going to be okay with it if you just tell her it’s a sex thing with us. She’s not gonna want to know any more than that.”

“Alright.” I turned back and motioned MJ over.

“Okay, what lie have you come up with?”

“It’s not a lie, MJ. I was just making sure Ned was okay with me telling you it’s a sex thing. Which he is, so...it’s a sex thing. Don’t worry, we’re not gonna do it in your bathroom or anything like that. We’re just kinda excited to try this out.”

She grimaced. “Alright, fine. Just...don’t leave sex toys at my place like you did last time. That was so not cool.”

“How many times do we have to tell you that that wasn’t us. You should know just how kinky all your other friends are, MJ. Remember that one time Flash-”

“Okay, okay, point made. Shut up. Just get into the damn party.” She stepped aside to let us in, sighing dramatically.

As soon as we were inside, I handed Ned a cup of just soda. He raised his eyebrows, but sipped at it as we watched people mingling. MJ went over to her roommate and told her to either go to her boyfriend’s room or leave him alone. Her rebuttal was that this was a college party where people could do whatever the hell they wanted.

“Well, you can do whatever the bloody hell you want at your boyfriend’s place. And have some basic decency. If you’re going to have sex on the couch at least cover yourselves with a blanket.”

Her girlfriend came over and kissed her cheek. “Calm down, love. It’s alright.” Her British accent was thick, her nose snubbed. For a girl, she was super cute. Ned caught me looking and elbowed me.

“Sorry. It’s the nose.” I leaned closer. “But I love your tummy more.” For emphasis, I lay my hand over his stomach and pressed against it lightly. His cheeks took on that adorable rose glow, and he hid his face in his cup. “Come on, let’s talk to some people.” I said, pulling away from him.

As we talked with various people at the party, I kept an eye on Ned’s drink, making sure that he was never empty. Just an hour and a half after getting to the party, he was shifting from foot to foot. He leaned in closer.

“I’m going to be back soon.”

I gripped his wrist. “Where are you going, Ned?” I whispered in his ear.

“The...the bathroom.”

“Stay? Just for another half hour?”

He whined in his throat, but nodded. I smiled as he came back to my side, wrapping my arm as far around his waist as it would go. He did well for another fifteen minutes, but he was really getting desperate by then.

“Peter...”

“Okay, let’s go.”

He sighed in relief. We said goodbye to everyone we knew before leaving, and I took slow steps, hoping to draw this out despite his desperation. I was hard as a rock in my trousers.

“Peter, please...”

“Hmm?”

“Can we walk faster? Please? I...I really need to go.”

“Okay.” I lengthened my strides and Ned whined again, cupping his groin harshly. “Can you hold it, baby?”

“I...I think so. Just...no stairs, right?”

“Okay.” I led him to the elevator, getting more nervous the longer it took. Finally, it got to our floor and I hurried Ned into our dorm. As soon as we got there, Ned rushed to the bathroom.

“Peter?”

“Yeah, of course, go.”

He sighed as a thick, powerful stream of pee whooshed out of his dick. I came up behind him and placed my hands on his hips. “You’re so sexy, and I love you so much.” I said, kissing his neck and shoulders.

He laughed softly, tucking himself back into his pants when he was done, turning to face me. “Is that your hands I feel, or did this really turn you on that much?”

“It...” I felt my cheeks heat in a blush. “It really excited me that much. Does that...I mean, I know it’s weird...”

“Peter, I told you before. I’m all on board with your weird stuff. As long as it involves me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that there was quite a long wait for such a short chapter, but I kinda got hooked into other things. I might make another installment of the series for after they leave college and get jobs and stuff, but who knows? The future will be what it will be. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! I have a long-term plan for this fic, but it'll end whenever interest ends, or I get bored of it, so just keep an eye out, and it'll be updated slowly, in among all my other works I've got going at the moment.  
> The rating might change, but for now, I'm sticking with the mature rating for the mentions of sex and the kind of sexual nature of the material, but sex scenes might slip their way in in future. I just decided that writing scenes like that would end up being too time-consuming.  
> So, that's it for now...thanks for reading, hope you all had a good time, and I'll see you in the next chapter!


End file.
